billyhatcherfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pdove
Welcome Hi, welcome to Billy hatcher and the Giant Egg Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pdove page. Gallerys Billy Hatcher And Bevan The Beaver.jpg Tails The Fox Logo.jpg Thumbnail.jpg ThumbnailCAWLUIYV.jpg Chick Poacher by geN8hedgehog.jpg Images-8-.jpg Billy Hatcher.jpg 8ffe1dec0a8d421772402e2c3d896fd5-d4rm3wm.jpg Super-Monkey-Ball-Vita-PSP2-2012.png Tails.jpg Things I Do Like:Sonic,Sega,Video Games,Drawing,Cartoons,Animals,Chewing Gum,Cute Things,Disscoring,Talking To People,SonXTails (Sonic And Tails) Wacthing TV And Whiner Dogs Things I Hate:Mairo ,Spainch,Time Outs,TV Y Rated Shows,8:30 Bed Time,Crows,Losing Preavled,Things That Is For Grown Ups,Some Treablie, Stupid Ideas,TV 14 Rated Shows,Drugs,My Nieghbers That Are Annyoing,Being Sad,Some Boring Stuff,Bag Of Coal,T Rated Games,M Rated Games,Bad Stuff On The Internate And Very Mature Addince Favorite Sega Games:Sonic The Hedgehog,Samba De Amigo,Billy Hatcher,Super Monkey Ball,Sonic And Sega All Stars Racing,Sonic Genesis And Sonic Unleashed Favorite Sega Consle: Sega Genais And Dreamcast Favorite Game Company:Sega Favorite Cearel Company;Kellogs Channles I Do LikeEdit *Cartoon Network *Qlook *ABC Family *CWW For Kids (Such As SonicX) *This Tv (Sonic Underground Sonic The Hedgehog And Adavntures Of Sonic) *Jetix *Disney XD (I Used To Wacth it Sometimes When I Was 8 Years Old) *Sega Channle (In Swedland) *Disvory Kids (Used To Wacth It When I Was 6 And 7 Years Old) *Koolopesite (I Used To `Wacth It When I Was 7 Years Old:D) *Animal Planet (Luv It) Channles I Do HateEdit Nick jr. Fox FX Disney Jr. Syfy Comdey Cenrtul TNT TBS Adlut Swim (Cartoon Network In 9:00pm) Babyfirst Noggin And HG TV Sega Games I Do PlayEdit Super Monkey Ball Sonic And Sega All Stars Racing Sonic Genais Ultmeinte Colltcion Sonic Unleashed Sonic Advanture Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Sonic Genartoins Sonic CD Sega Games I Don't PlayEdit *Samba De Amigo (Love It) *Billy Hatcher (Also Love It) *Alex Kidd (From Sonic UGC) *Chu Chu Rocket(Gameboy Advance Game/Dreamcast) *House Of Dead (A BAD VIDEO GAME!!!!!) *Jet Set Radio (I Love Remix Music But I Don't Know Game) *Shenmue (Forklift TruckXD) *Bonanza Bros (Also Sonic UGC) *Fansty Zone (HAHAHAHA! SpacecraftXD) *Shadow The Hagdehog (Playstion2/Xbox/Gamecube) *Space Channle 5 *NITGHS Time Attak(Only For a Wii) *Crazy Taxi(OH CRUD A TAXI!!!) *Vritu Fithger (A Fitghing Game???) *All Sonic Riders Games (Love All Of Them) *And Mario And Sonic At The Lodon 2012 (Hate This Game I Love Sonic And I Like Go To London) Things I Do Draw *Sonic And Sega *Furries *Animals *Cartoons *Mild Volince *Mild Lunggue Things I Don't DrawEdit Blood And Gore Pictures That Are For Grown Ups Tacky Stuff Strong Luangge Favorite MusicEdit Kidz Bop Techno Remix Country Sonic And Sega Music Alvin And The Chipmunks (Sometimes) Classic Rock Favorite Type Of FoodEdit *Seafood *Dessrets *Junk Food *Candy *Fruit And Vegabultie *Dairy *Grain Food *Wheat Food *Chinese Food *Spanish Food *Greman Food Favorite Ratings Of MoviesEdit G (Is For General Audiences) PG (Is For Parental Guidance Suggested) PG 13 ( Is For Parents Strongly Cautioned) Favorite Ratings Of ShowsEdit TV Y7 (Is For children 7 and older) Tv PG (Is For Parental guidance suggested) Favorite Ratings Of Video GamesEdit E For Everyone E 10+ For Everyone Ten In Up Favorite FlavorEdit Bubble Gum Watermelon Tutti Frutti Banana Strawberry Root Beer Cream Lemonade Cotton Candy Peapermint Chocolate Mint Chocolate Chip Cream Soda Vanilla Apple Pie Passoin Fruit Spearmint Cherry Ice Cream Cookies Blue Rasberry Tosetd Marshmellow Cinammon Rocky Road Watermelon Plum Kiwi Blue Hawaii Wedding Cake Grape Favorite SmellEdit Skunk Chocolate Cookies Flowers Ocean Mint Pomegranate Wet Dog Butter Smell Of The Gum Aquamaerin Man Soup Lavender Flamengo Smell Cooked Food Favorite Sonic GamesEdit Sonic The Hedgehog 2 (1992) Sonic Genartoins (2011) Sonic And Sega All Stars Racing (2010 Sonic And The Black Knitgh (2009) Sonic And The Secert Ring (2007) Sonic 3D Blast (1997) Sonic Advanture DX (1998) Sonic Unleashed (2008) Sonic Colors (2010) And Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) Shows I Do LikeEdit Cartoon Network Shows Misadvanture Of Tiffany And Kiki (Made Up Show) Tails The Fox (Also A Made Up Show) Sonic Underground Advantures Of Sonic The Hedgeohg Sonic The Hedgehog The Most Extrume Amcreians Funnest Home Video Shows I Do HateEdit South Park Alomst Naked Animals Sesame Street Aquanuats Walking Dead Supernaturl Family Guy Being Human Level Up CSI 100 Ways To Die I Hate My Teenage Dauthger My Sonic Fan CharathersEdit Tiffany The Chipmunk Kiki The Fox Gummy The Flying Dog Untiled The Fox Dasiy The Fox Molly The Hairless Cat Butter The Dalamtion Dutchy The Seahorse Frostbite The Polarbear Coke The Poodle Or A Tiger Losy The Flying Squrrile Peach The Squrrile (Died) Sugar The Leumur Xandra The Wheiner Dog Green The Wolf Marker The Hedgehog Sleck The Fairy Greman Shepard Inqustver The Fox Or A Chicken Thing Xeeixie The X00 Wolf My Non Sonic Fan CharatherEdit Calseta (Samba De Amigo Fan Charather) Sammy (Billy Hatcher Fan Charather Treavorkey (Billy Hatcher Fan Charather) Pennycock (Also A Billy Hatcher Fan Charather Bronze (Samba de amigo Fan charather) Los Magret The Loin (Also Samba De Amigo Fan Charather) Cake The Gorillla (Super Monkey Ball Fan Charather) Yoyo (Super Monkey Ball Fan Charather) Internate I Just Get On Ritgh NowEdit #Sonic News Network #Sonic Fanon Wiki #Super Monkey Ball Wiki #Sega Wiki #Billy Hatcher And Gaint Egg Wiki #Sega Fanon Wiki #Amozon.com Internate Used To Get OnEdit #Kidz Bop (Used To Get On When I Was 9) #Neopets.com (I Used To Get On When I Was 8) #Starfall (Used To Get On When I Was So Little) #Cartoon Network.com (Used To Get When I Was 9) Favorite ConsleEdit *Dreamcast *Sega Game Gear *Xbox360 *Playsatoin3 *Nintendo DS QuotesEdit Oh My Gosh DX Think Goodness (Saying Twice) :D Whatever>:( I'M SEGA FAN!!XD I'm Spiceal What The Heck :( What The?!D: Kidz Bop.com Sucks!DX Darn It! Shows I Do MakeEdit *Misadvantres Of Tiffany And Kiki *Tails The Fox (New Sires) Favorite ShoesEdit *Big Boy Shoes *Twinkle Toes *Limanotor *Tennis Shoes *Boots Favorite Spices Of PetsEdit #Cat #Dog #Hedgehog (Pet:P) #Sugar Glider #Fish Favorite ContamentEdit North Amirca South Amirca. Asia Europe Anartica Favorite CearelEdit *Cainamon Chex *Caniamon Toasted Crunch *Trix *Pops *Krave (Chocolate Cearl) *Coco Puffs *Fruit Loops *Fruity Peebles *Choco Pebbles *Lucky Charms *Rice Krispises *Coco Krispies *Forsted Flakes *Starwberry Cerael *Rasin Brain *Cookie Crips Tails The Fox CharthersEdit Tails The Fox Billy Hatcher The Human Chip/Litgh Gaia Cream The Rabbit Amgio Amiga Aiai Meemee Beat Ulala Alex Kidd NIGTHS Sonic The Hegehog Amy Rose Knukles The Ecdhinda Cream The Rabbit Roger The Skunk Gorge The Goose Follows The Fox Henward The Hedgehog Casie The Rabbit Mike The Wombat Caser The Wlesh Corgi Abbrie The Chipmunk Paddy The Fox Lawns The Grasshoper Bryand The armadillo Marsalian The ewe Von The chinchilla Miley The dugong Steve The Dingo Bryand The armadillo Marsalian The ewe Von The chinchilla Miley The dugong Steve The Dingo Carl The Mink Lenny The Moongoose Scoops The okapi Savsyter The Otter Eddy The Mouse Savhna The CapyBera Luke The Chicken Jack The Badger Howard The Mayfly Larry The Blue Footed Boooby Jackson The Pray Maintis Upwood The Hawk Toby The Binturong Ross The Quail B.D Joe Ryo Hazki Zobio And Zobkio Jacky Braynnt Chu Chus Risstar Tiffany And Kiki CharathersEdit Tiffany Kiki Amigo Amiga Billy Hatcher Aiai Meemee Rolly Roll Bronze The Monkey Calseta Cake Coke Frostbite And More Favroite Catagory On Sonic News NetworkEdit *Hero *Anti Hero *Tranformtiaon *Non Sonic Charathers *Groups And Spiceas *Games *Objects *Locations *Shows *Animal Friends *Foxes *Squrrile And Chipmunks *Hedgehogs *Echadinas *Rodents *Fly Type Charathers *Speed Type Charathers *Power Type Charathers *Fanart Help me plz Can you help me find an admin? I'm shooting to be an admin on Sega-related Wikis I have black arms. 01:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Tails10546 and I hate bad stuff too. I really like Tails from Sonic too. That's really all I want to say. Have a nice day! Tails10546 (talk) 02:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC)